Gate Glitch
by tootapanga 1
Summary: SG1 has to save earth once again, but what happens when the gate malfunctions and they're seperated? I'ts a choice to save team mates or their universe. lost and cut off from their home, friendships changed and new ones are forged. please R R
1. Prolouge  Good Times

_A/N Ok, this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. It's been posted for a while now… but now I've been on FF longer, I'm re-writing it and fixing it up… coz it was pretty dodgy the first time around._

_So I really hope you enjoy it… and this is a fanfic that I've worked hard on… it's my baby...so please please review _

_Things you need to know…_

_Teal'c, Sam and jack are on a peaceful trading planet; jack is a General but still joins them on some planets. This is my first decent length fanfic, so I hope you like it. _

**PROLOGUE-  
Good times.**

It was a warm day on p3x-546.

Much like a spring day here on earth, the green grass blew calmly with the cool breeze, and a small stream trickled in the west. Sam had spent allot of time establishing trading relations with the people on this planet, she took a liking to their simple nature and the peacefulness of their world.

Jack came along every time they visited p3x 546 because he liked the long warm nights here and he d often bring his telescope and spend hours watching the stars and the three moons, one of which had a odd reddish glow to it.

The purpose of this trip was to identify a new artifact that was found, by the archaeologists on this planet, it admitted a strange EM field along with a previously un-recorded radiation, Jack had wagered that Daniel would want a peek at it. Especially since it resembled the artifact he d been looking for, for the past five or so years, ever since he found a reference to it on the Atlantis data base.

Apparently it was the most powerful artifact in the known universe, it was also told to hold the secrets of creation, before the ancients. As far as they knew there were no recorded histories before them. Teal c believed that Daniel would be more interested in attending Chaka s wedding. Sam agreed that he would rather go there, especially since he was asked to be Chaka's zo aka ka nayo, (loosely translated, best man), similar to the custom of earth weddings the Unas also had a best man. Daniel was to be Chaka's, besides he would be an anthropologist before an archaeologist any day of the week. The chance to attend an off-world alien ceremony always sparked his interest.

'Well I guess I'm buying the pizza tonight then' jack said sounding disheartened, as he admitted defeat, he had been unwilling to, until they returned, just in case Daniel had a change of heart and turned up. But obviously he d decided to attend the three day wedding instead of accompanying them.

'I believe so' replied Teal'c as a smile spread across his face.

'You gotta stop betting against Teal'c when you know your gonna loose sir! It's bad for all of us' grimaced Sam 'can I choose the movie, Teal'c?' she asked in a flat monotone voice.

He responded with a smile and nodded once, and Sam gave a modest grin and added slight skip in her step and giggled.

'What movie shall we have to endure' asked Teal'c

'Oh nothing in mind' Sam let the smile spread wider as she began to dial home.

Jack laughed along with her.

Teal'c stopped walking, raised one eyebrow and looked inquisitively at the them. 'I believe you are both conspiring against me' he said

'Oh T man' jack began as he casually put his hand on Teal'c's shoulder, 'it's just that we don t want to see return of the Jedi again' he emphasized the last word.

'Or any of the star wars movies' added Sam

Teal'c stood like a stone with a disapproving look upon his face, as jack entered his IDC Teal c shrugged, shook his head, and let out a loud laugh, as they stepped through the gate.

_A/N remember set ups are always boring so please give it a go before you dismiss it.. Next chapter is better._


	2. Chapter 1 What Happend?

_A/Nand so for the big mystry...please review, I'd like to hear your ideas..i might even incorporate the story if i like them. :D_

CHAPTER 1-  
what happened?

Carter was the last one to arrive through the other side falling into the back of Teal'c; she apologized, glanced at the room and immediately looked to jack for confirmation. Her initial thoughts were that maybe they hit a solar flare and moved along on the time line, or perhaps the gate malfunctioned and blasted a bridge into an alternate reality, but as she looked closer she was perplexed.

Jack thought maybe the SGC had been taken over or seized by an alien entity. A more obvious conclusion. Teal'c did not rush to any conclusion but instead stood, calmly waiting for instructions.

The room was darkened with no sign of anyone, apart from a few lights flashing through the glass up in the control room, it looked completely emptied, and had an eerie feeling to it, jack had noticed blood spatters on some of the lower walls, it was a lot of blood, he shuddered to think of the massacre that must of taken place.

In the corners of the door were some maroon/violet roots similar to what colonel Carter had seen envelop Dr. Keller in the Pegasus galaxy, when the city of Atlantis was almost transformed into a wraith hive ship, but the wraith never made it to the milky way galaxy. Unless something unexpected had happened in the past four days, while they were off world, which was not entirely unlikely, only earth would not of succumb so quickly would they?

'O'Neal, I believe something bad has transpired here' Teal'c stated

'Oh really T-man how'd you guess that?' he puffed

'I surmise that we will not have to endure carter's movie tonight' he added Teal'c,

'We can watch it another day' she sighed

'Damn it!' groaned O'Neal as they began walking down the ramp, they both looked at him holding a concerned stance.  
'I'm gonna miss the Simpson's, and it was a new episode too!' He grumbled

They continued out of the gate room into the hall, where some bodies laid strewn across the floor, some had been fed upon, others killed by staff weapon blasts.

'Sir?' carter questioned

'I don t know, I'm not the brains here am I? Can't you tell me?' he replied with a small hint of frustrated sarcasm in his voice

Sam smiled, others may of taken offence to the brutality in his voice, but SG1 had worked together on and off for the past 15 years, and Sam took his skepticism with a pinch of salt, and his mockery as a form of endearment. Beneath his bitterness she saw pain rather than egotistic arrogance. And besides she found him humorous.

'I believe this vicinity is void of human presence' Teal'c said with a matter of fact expression on his face.  
'Oh really?' replied jack with a small chuckle.

Perhaps they should've been worried; perhaps they should've sensed the danger. but they'd come up against almost any situation you could imagine, saved not only our world but the entire universe multiple times, in multiple realities, cured hundreds of diseases, came out better off when all odds were stacked against them, had the dead come back to life, whether on this plain of existence or another, been cloned, and replicated, been put in virtual realities, been tortured, both physically and mentally, been hunted, and killed many times, lost loved ones, been subjected to experiments , been left floating in the vast emptiness of space, gone forward and back in time, you get the point.

Basically they had endured more than any human should in ten life times, and they still got a thrill from it, they d seen all types of worlds, and cultures and learned more than anyone one person should know about the universe. And all of that gave them the ability to stay calm and find humor in almost any situation.

They did not have the usual feelings and instincts of a normal human anymore, they were stronger, and braver.

Sam chuckled under her breath; Teal'c looked at her and raised his left brow.

Sam was beginning to make her feelings more obvious by the way she always smiled and acted giddy around Jack, laughing at almost every joke, funny or not. Jack knew it was against regulations, so he pretended to ignore it, although he found he was slipping more often recently as well.

'ok, Teal'c, go check out the armory, pick us up some more stuff, carter go see if we can get anything off the security cam's and I'll go check out the control room meet, me there in 10 ok' jack commanded. 'And be careful he said as he glanced back at Carter as they headed off in opposite directions'

Jack searched through the computer looking for a reason to explain the vacancy, wondering why they would all leave without setting the self destruct or a reason why the iris wasn't raised when they came through the gate, but he came up with nothing.

Teal'c came in behind him loaded with p3-90 mags, a couple of extra hand guns, some spare zat's, a bag full of C4, and some accompanying detonators, a few vests and a life signs detector, brought back from the Atlantis expedition.

'T, we've got nothing.' jack said disappointedly.

'Please elaborate O'Neal' said Teal'c as he looked down at the LSD, Teal c couldn't activate it without the ancient gene, so he handed it to jack. As he spun around in his chair. He continued.

'No self destruct, no reason for the shield not to activate, no IDC recognition. Nothing nothing' carters voice echoed as she entered the control room

'What?' asked jack

'There's no security tapes, and when I say none, I mean there s nothing, sir, they're just blank ok well SG2 should still be on PJ9-333 with the Pangarren's right? Maybe we should check that out' jack suggested.

As he activated the LSD maybe sir but shouldn't we see if we can get Daniel and Vala first? We need our team' suggested Sam.

'What!' general O'Neal asked looking bewildered?

'P3X-888' Teal'c offered Chaka's home world address hoping to clarify the situation.

'No five life signs, did you see anyone?' he asked as he looked down at the life sighs detector

'No sir' replied carter

'Nor did I' Teal'c added

'T it's in the armory, let's go, carter, see if you can dial p3x-86- where ever Daniel is'

Carter sat beginning to dial the gate, it took a few moments but it wasn't long before she had the gate working.  
Good she muttered to herself as the first chevron locked.

'That was quick sir' she said as she turned towards the approaching footsteps.

As her eyes settled on the darkened figure in the doorway, she realized that it was too short to be general O'Neal, as he stepped closer to the lights, his face lit up and she was relieved to recognize the man.

'general laundry' she smiled relief washing through her, but it quickly wiped it off her face as he began to stagger towards her, holding the sides of his head in his palms.

'You must leave, now' he groaned

'Sir?' she asked, while running to his side

'Get away from me, you- leave' he groaned.

'But sir' she said wrapping her arms around his back, supporting him

'LEAVE!' he shouted as he shoved her away, against the control panel,

Carter looked back at him picking herself up off the floor, wondering what would possess him to act in this way, as she began to speak; she was cut off by O'Neal s voice. As he, Teal'c and Dr Carson Bechett entered the room,

'Carter get back,' he said firmly as he pointed his zat at general laundry.

'Sir?' Carter asked, getting no response he has a Goa'uld symbiote in him Carson clarified as they heard the Stargate whoosh behind them.

'GO NOW' screamed general laundry, he doubled over in pain, but quickly stood, Sam ducked out behind him and followed Carson and Teal'c down the stairs.

Jack looked at the General, watching the last of him fade away and the symbiote take over, as he waited for carter to pass him, it was only a second but it seemed to take forever for her to reach him, jack took one last look at the general, as his eyes glowed that familiar golden color, he put his hand on the small of carters back as she passed and pushed her a little faster down the stairs.

Carter and jack entered the gate room as they saw Teal'c pass through the event horizon; they ran towards the gate and stepped through just as the iris began to close. They emerged on the other side, and immediately looked to Carson for information.

'Dr Bechett, do you mind telling me what in the hell happened back there?' jack demanded,

'Aye, I would but I'm afraid to say, I don t know' he replied in his strong Scottish accent.

'what do you mean you don t know, you were there!' replied General O'Neal.'

'well, it all happened so quickly, I was helping Carolyn patch up Sg13 when we heard the alarm, there was a lot of yelling, something about a security breach in the control room, apparently the Deadelus beamed in a bunch of wraith, then our people started shooting on each other, the last thing I remember was Dr. Lam s eyes glowing, then she hit me over the head, when I awoke everyone was gone so I headed to the armory, and that's when the two of you came to my rescue'

'Well mmm, ok well, Carson you wait here, Teal'c.' jack nodded. 'Carter, your with me, were gonna go find Daniel.' jack shook his head

'Are you alright, lad?' asked Carson

'Yeah just a headache' he answered as he wiped his brow, let's go He headed of closely followed by Sam into the shrubbery,

_A/N ok so I hope you're enjoying it… please tell me what you think… I hope you review… they make my day and they help me make my stories better. So get clicking on that lovely little button. :D_


	3. Chapter 2 Caves And Radio's

_I'm trying to explore more with the characters and their emotions, as much as what's happening, I also wanted to bring back those characters that we all loved, and didn't get to see so much.  
Chaka and Daniel have quite a repour going in this storey, I thought beast of burden, kind of hinted at that, and after the up-rise I always imagined that he and Daniel would only grow in their friendship._

**Chapter 2**

p3x-888 the original goa'uld home world but a nice planet all the same, covered with trees much like earths pine trees, the planet was a little warm and dry, but it had many beautiful lakes, there were _caves spotted through the terrain, it was surely a beautiful planet. One of Daniels favorite worlds,_ because there were two moons visible all day long.

'Romantic' Sam smiled looking at the moons

'What?' snapped jack

'I love this planet' smiled Sam as they hurried through the terrain.

Jack looked down at her and let a smile spreads across his face, infecting his eyes.

'What?' asked Sam innocently?

Jack broke his stare and looked at the path they were jogging along

'keep up carter' we don't know how serious this thing is He briefly thought about stopping her and telling her how beautiful she was right there, but they arrived in the clearing much sooner than he'd expected, besides they were busy saving the world and all, no time for that feelings crap.

The ceremony was taking place right in the centre, jack headed over waving to Daniel, who was sitting with his legs crossed in an almost meditative state. Right beside Chaka who was crouching opposite from his new bride, looking at the sky and chanting in unison with his wife.

'Sir Stop' Sam said as she grabbed his arm.

'What? asked jack looking at her well, don t ruin it, this is the last day, and its meant to finish at sunset, it s setting now, don t ruin it, Daniel will be really upset. You don t wanna upset him for what the fourth time this month' she explained

Jack looked over at Daniel and seen his brow furrowing, he realized Sam was right, so he stood and nodded at Daniel, in a relaxed fashion.

They paused, probably standing a little too close to each other, looking like an inch between them would be agony, they waited it out in silence. It came to an end within moments, Chaka and his wife spat on the ground, followed by everyone else, eww that s just Grosse right Vala s voice said from behind them.

'Hey' Sam smiled.

'you can not believe how boring, that chanting can get over three whole days Vala began although I didn't mind sitting across from Daniel, he really is a angelic view, don t you think?' she looked at Sam and took a breath.

Jack took the opportunity to interject. 'Look we don't have time, it's finished right, tell me we can go get Daniel.' he moaned

Vala smiled and began to skip over towards Daniel, followed closely by jack and Sam.

Jack quickly began to explain the situation to Daniel, although he was already concerned, just by their presence, jack was trying hard not to be distracted by all the spitting.

Eventually though he was interrupted, by some staff weapons tearing through the field, panic, flickered across Daniel's face, before they all began to run, he followed his good friend Chaka, and his new bride Tishka, while holding Vala s hand as he did so, he noticed Sam and jack running to the forest slightly to the west of them.

Daniel crouched by a stump, holding Vala close to him, Chaka and Tishka, were crouched behind a tree a few meters away, Daniel heard him giving her instructions, before she ran towards the caves., Daniel glanced at Chaka and quietly got out his radio,

'Click'

'Jack' Daniel called over the radio

'Click'

'Hang on the radio responded'

'Click'

Daniel smiled at Chaka, and let go of Vala a little, realizing how tight his grip must have been, not wanting to give her the wrong idea, a few moments later the radio responded.

'Click'

'Daniel, Teal'c's heading for you now, when he gets to you head straight for the gate, ok'

'Click'

'Ok jack thanks. Hey you and Sam ok?'

'Click'

'Yeah, requesting radio silence though'

'Click'

Daniel gripped the radio and winced, he hated the team separated, he wasn't the protector of the team, that was jack, and he wasn't strong enough to save them, that was Teal'c, he was intelligent, but when it came to saving them with brains, that would be carters job, no Daniel was just the glue that held the team together, and when they were separated in a possible death scenario, he felt physical pain that he couldn't be with them all at the same time, or know exactly what's happening to them, that's what he loved about being his time while he was ascended, he could keep an eye on them all, all the time, but he hated that he couldn't help, and that tore him apart.

Vala looked up at him, pulled him in closer and gave him her big cheeky grin,

'This would be a good time for you to kiss me darling' she whispered Daniel smiled back filtering all his fears out and focusing back on her, on reality. She was the newest recruit to the team, although she'd been with them for the past seven years. She was the comic relief, hopelessly in love with Daniel, and, well whoever else paid her any attention. Daniels smile spread wider as he looked in her big blue/grey eyes as he slipped his radio back into his pocket.

'Great time to not have weapons Danny-boy' Vala said in a teasing manner.

'Yeah well it s a wedding on a peaceful planet Vala' he whispered rather loudly and frustrated

'Oh well yeah right, coz it's not like we don't run into trouble often enough' she rolled her eyes

'Oh shut up, now is not ...' Daniel began, but was quickly distracted by the approach of Teal'c, He stood several meters away and ushered them over urgently.

The three of them got up and ran over to him in a half crouch, they got halfway over to him before the staff weapon blasts began to tear through the forest behind them.

Vala tripped over a log while trying to strategically dodge one of them. Chaka grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up on her feet helping to push her along a little while, Teal'c spotted a small crevice in the rock face beside them.

'here!' he said demandingly, as he pushed the others in, and quickly turned around, positioning his staff weapon, ready to fire upon any intruders.

'Well, this is very comfortable' smiled Vala as she was pushed up against Daniels chest. 'Nice wedding, though' she added with sarcasm

'I did not expect you understand it' Teal'c bated,

'Yeah, I didn't understand a word, oh except for the nun bit, but then I guess I could understand cake in any language' she said with a cheeky smile.

'Nan' Daniel corrected 'and it means food in general, well more specifically eat, not cake just eat Nan added Chaka I believe they come in pursuit of us Daniel Jackson yet again' stated Teal'c

Daniel hung 'his head before looking at Chaka I'm so sorry Chaka' he grimaced.

'aka zo tar kor assek makan ka nayo' Chaka replied as he put his hand on Daniels arm.

'Okaayy, what just went down there, what'd he say, coz I didn't understand him, doomed be us all, I guess, yeah? That would be fitting, the usual then?' asked Vala.

'Uhh, no not exactly, more like thank you,' Daniel explained as he laid his hand over Chaka's.

'Thanks for what, ruining the wedding?' stated Vala with sarcasm.

'Daniel Jackson remains his most trusted companion' comments Teal'c in his usual overly formal voice.

'Oh well that s nice, ouch! What s that?' Vala whispered while punching Daniels lower stomach.

It was amazing how quickly they could converse; Teal'c especially found it astonishing that Vala could think of so much to say in such a short time period.

'Quiet!' Teal'c hissed they approach. Teal'c and Chaka redid themselves; Daniel held his breath, tensing himself, as if that would make them any less visible.

Vala looked around, wide eyed, high on life, as usual; she was slightly more concerned about the smell of her body odor than the threat of imminent death.

She wrinkled her nose, and smiled up at Daniel, he looked down on her with his usual look of concern, but in his mind he was smiling, never had he known someone so optimistic.

The creatures marched past quickly; taking no notice of the small group huddled in the cave. Teal'c leaned out of the crevice taking a second look, doubting what he saw.

'Ok that was surprisingly easy ... Ok seriously Daniel, what is that?' asked Vala as she reached down by her leg in between the two of them.

'Sorry, it's my zat gun' replied Daniel

'Since when did you get a zat?' she questioned.

'Teal'c passed me a spare one as we got in here' he explained

'Why didn't I get one?' she interrogated

'Well I don t know, why didn't she, Teal'c'

Teal'c looked over to Daniel with a blank expression.

'See I don t know' Daniel said sounding agitated.

'Your thinking about me aren't you Daniel' her smile widened

'well of course I am, I'm talking to you and your half an inch away from my face, of course I'm thinking about you, what else could I be thinking about?' he said abruptly

'No I mean you're THINKING about me' her smile reached her eyes

'And what makes you think that?' he sighed

'You look all hot and flustered, although you always look hot, you're panting too' she giggled

'I'm not panting I'm puffing' he corrected as he shifted nervously against her. 'That happens when you run'

'Daniel?' she asked

'What? It doesn't really feel like a zat' she commented

'Vala it IS my ZAT!' he said firmly,

'Ok if that s what the kids are calling it these days, we can play it like that'

Teal'c cut her of 'I believe Daniel speaks the truth Vala Mal Duran.' he sounded callous'

Oh right, whatever you say big guy' she shrugged her shoulders,

He raised his one eyebrow disapprovingly and this time she shifted nervously.

'Kree ka keka' hissed Chaka

'Oh, yeah' Vala whispered 'what's that mean' she mouthed to Daniel as she pointed back to Chaka.

'Shhhh' Daniel gestured

'Don't you shush me, Daniel Jackson' she whispered as she pinched his arm

'properly translated, quick danger approaches' Teal'c clarified, as he put his hand over her mouth to silence her, then moved his index finger to his lips, indicating for her to stay quiet. Before he readied himself once more.

Another dozen or so of the creatures ran past; Teal'c stepped out silently to spy on the group congregated, just up on the hill.

'I believe they are unaware of our presence' Teal'c whispered.

'What were they?' asked Daniel, thinking his eyes had been deceived.

'They appeared to be some sort of wraith/Jaffa hybrid' Teal'c said, sounding almost unsure

'Ok well I'm confuss ..' Vala began before she was interrupted by the two short bursts of static that came through the radio.

Teal'c hit his button twice, the signal that they were able to currently converse.

'Click'

Teal'c, you there buddy?' General O Neal s voice came across the radio.

'Click'

'We are all present O'Neal' Teal'c replied.

'Click'

'Everyone ok? we heard allot of .. Noise' said jack

'Click'

'Yes I believe so'

'Click'

'Right good, well we've got Carson, we'll. Um meet.'

'Click'

'O'Neal?' Teal'c questioned

'Click'

He waited a moment 'Click'

'O Neal?' he said more urgently

'Click'

'Teal'c its Sam, were ok, meet you at our ron-dey-vu site as soon as possible, ok?'

'Click'

'We shall be there'

'Click'

Teal'c replied as he put his radio back in his vest pocket.

Okay so how's it gonna work?' asked Vala

Daniel looked at her, raised his eyes, and shook his head; he grabbed her hand as he followed Teal'c and Chaka.

They carefully maneuvered their way past the creatures that seemed to be swarming the place, darting through the forest; they finally reached the tree line near the clearing where the gate stood.

The four of them hid inconspicuously behind a log, and waited. Something about the expectation of a staff weapon, or anything really, blasting through you at any moment, makes every passing minute feel like an hour.

Jack Sam and Carson crept up behind Daniel and tapped him on the shoulder, he spun around as relief washed across his face jack he exhaled 'we clear?' jack asked

'looks like it' Vala interjected with a smile, As they all looked toward the gate Daniel leaned forward as if he was going to make a run towards the DHD.

'Wait!' Sam ordered,

'What' jack barked as he pulled Daniel back down by his belt

'Oww!' Daniel moaned

'It's too easy, sir' Sam said in an undertone.

'Hmmm, yeah jack agreed ambush?' Vala questioned,

'I believe so' said Teal'c Carson and Chaka remained silent.

_A/N I had fun writing this chapter, I intend for Daniel and Vala not to be dating yet, but of course she is a super flirt, which I defiantly had fun writing, I hope it turned out as good to read as it was in my head. I'm also trying to pick up on the little things jack and Sam seem to do without overdoing it too much, I hope I haven't made it look like they're flirting too much, I know in the later series it is implied that they're dating, but in my world, well actually my world, they very much are dating, but for the purpose of this book I didn't want them to be dating, just really close friends, like they were in season eight._


	4. Chapter 3 Old friends

_A/N hoping you're enjoying this… I know this chapter was a bit jam packed with information but I hope you enjoy it anyway._

Chapter 3-  
Old friends.

The six of them crouched, closely huddled behind the log, debating their situation,

'I believe we have no choice,' O'Neill mumbled

'Teal'c he's right sir, even if it is an ambush, we can sit here all day' explained carter.

'Yeah' jack sighed 'I know, Daniel, dial the gate. Alpha site.' Daniel cautiously climbed over the log, and crept forward into the clearing, one step two steps into the open, he looked back to jack, who nodded encouraging him forward; he headed more confidently with each step, until he reached the DHD, and cautiously he removed his jacket and covered the DHD with it before beginning to dial.

'Hey Daniel, what cha doin?' asked jack who was suddenly behind him.

'Uhh uhh umm' Daniel stammered shocked by jack's sudden arrival.

'Um I thought I better cover it, just in case someone was you know watching us, that way they couldn't see where uhh? Jack?' he trailed off, a little distracted

'Yeah yeah, I get it, good thinking space monkey' jack smiled as he slapped Daniel on the back in a friendly motion.

'Jack? What cha doin?' Daniel inquired

'What? Oh, getting ready' jack replied as he continued to aimlessly examine his gun.

'Ok well' Daniel gestured towards the gate just before it whooshed, that familiar blast of blue water,

'Ok people, let's move!' Jack called as he looked towards them.

The other four moved quickly toward the gate.

As they reached the steps beneath the Stargate, a Goa'uld mother ship appeared

'Halt, in the name of your god, Lord Ba'al' the voice beamed into the emptiness.

'oh god, not this crap again' jack moaned get through the gate kids,'

'I do not believe that would be wise O'Neal' Teal'c stated.

'That's an order not a request Teal'c' jack replied.

Teal'c followed Chaka into the gate, closely followed by Vala,

'Hurry it up muscles!' she yelled as she reached the top step,

He disappeared through the gate as it vaporized and cut out.

'Oh no! Why does it always happen on my turn!' she whined, sounding rather pathetic. 'Daniel darling, it's not faaiiirre' she continued to whine, as she stomped her foot and began heading back down the steps,

Suddenly an entourage of wraith/Jaffa hybrids ran out into the clearing, surrounding them. I want them alive the voice from the Hat'ak ordered boys jack nodded

'T's been a while' he added as they marched them all into the on ring transporter, ready to be beamed up.

As soon as they were aboard the ship they were rushed into the holding was lead first, closely followed by jack, who was a few paces in front of Daniel and Vala.

As they were marched up the hall, they heard someone explaining something, in great length, in truth whoever it was sounded like they were using a bunch of big words to cover up the fact that they didn't really know anything.

As they got closer, the voice dwindled, 'oh it sounds like Dr Rodney MacKay'.

'Great' Sam thought aloud.

'What?' asked jack

She shrugged knowing she didn't have time to repeat herself before they reached the cells.

'Samantha' Rodney smiled, as they entered the room. 'Well I guess there's an upside to every situation.' he mumbled aloud.

Sam looked up, to see the familiar faces of the Atlantis team, 'sir? Kowalski, and dreya'c, god, Janet!' Sam stumbled as she recognized the faces of her old friends.

'Samantha Janet cried as she ran towards her, pulling Sam into her arms.

'Hi, uhh-me' jack nodded. To a double of himself, quickly turning his attention to Janet.

'Well that explains a lot the other jack moaned.' As the original jack pulled Janet along with Sam into one of his bear hugs.

'Ha!' See I told you Rodney stated smugly.

Sam realized from Janet's arms looked around the room, Aiden ford, Jenifer Keller and a small girl held in dreya'c's arms. Were also in the room, along with Todd who stood silently in the corner. None of this made sense. Aiden was last declared MIA and dreya'c and Kowalski had died.

Clones perhaps? Alternate reality? Strange Dream? Sam thought.

'Sam, I missed you' the second jack whispered tenderly as he pulled her into his arms sir? She replied perplexed, before the realization hit her

'Sir... I don t think I'm the Sam you remember, whatever happened between... '

'I know' he replied as he pulled her in tighter,

'Sir?' she asked demandingly

'You never could shut up could you?' he grimaced. As he stepped back from her.

'Sam you and jack are not ..?' Janet questioned as she gestured her index finger between them both. The blank expression that O'Neill and carter shared gave her the answer.

'Wow I mean this is only the second reality we've encountered where you weren't at least engaged' Janet continued to explain.

Jack sided up to Sam with a wide grin spread across his face.

'But uh, you, you died a while back Sam, in our reality, in uhh' Janet breathed deeply before continuing her sentence. 'You died in child birth Sam.'

'What ho-how?' Sam asked slightly shocked and puzzled.

'We were stranded on a planet, they were at a medieval level of technology, it was a long... There was nothing I could do, Sam I'm sorry.' Janet s face fell

'Oh my god,' she looked at the second jack.

'When?' Sam asked.

'A while ago Sam' Janet replied

'It's been 2 years three months and 21 days' jack said in a huff before he sat down.

'Oh well, this is one big happy family! Nice to all get together like this right?' smiled Vala optimistically as she held onto Daniels arm.

'Not too smart though,' commented Rodney

'What do you mean?' asked jack

'well look at us, the best earth has to offer, the most brilliant minds, oh and me, and the strongest, he looked at Ronan, well what I mean to say is, we've kicked some serious ass, over the past what 15erish years, why would he put us all in the one room' explained Rodney Both jacks raised their eyes and looked at Sam

'What? I don t know' she smiled shyly, still pondering the thought of childbirth,

'He does not believe us to be a threat' Todd said in his usual hoarse echoed voice, as he stepped out of the shadows of the corner.

Vala instantly jumped behind Daniel, peeking over his shoulder, she whispered in his ear 'tell me he's, the good one, I don t feel like being dinner'

Todd looked at her and walked towards her inquisitively. 'Do not fear me, I swear not to feed upon any of the humans from johns world, you have my word' he reassured her.

'ha that's nice' Vala grinned nervously oh but then you're not from earth are you?' he teased dryly, as he tipped his head sideways and hissed. 

Vala squeezed Daniels arms tighter.

'Righto down boy! That's enough.' john laughed, as he tapped Todd on the arm.

'Rodney, what did you mean by that explains a lot?' Sam asked

'Oh nothing, jack here, well jack uhh 2 was phasing out.' Rodney explained as jack 2 phased out for a moment, adding emphasis on the situation 'yes, cascade tremors, that happened, when we had a second me,' Sam began

'yes yes yes, I've read the mission reports' Rodney continued ' not that two you's is a bad thing but, we have a bigger problem on our hands' Rodney trailed off into some explanation on how to escape, but Sam had had more experience on goa'uld ships and knew there was nothing they could do at this stage, so she turned her attention to dreya'c.

'Dreya'c it is soo good to see you' Sam smiled as she hugged her.

'Yes good ... please explain' jack questioned

'Yes Samantha it is good to see you, we were very close friends, I believe it was the same for us here?' dreya'c replied.

'umm, well, sorry but you died, almost ten years ago, when you couldn't procure another symbiote, we never had the chance to really get to know each other' Sam smiled 'but Teal'c will be ecstatic to see you again'

'Teal'c is alive and well then?' dreya'c questioned.

Sam nodded with a smile 'and you never discovered queen Engeria, mother of the Tok'ra?' dreya'c asked looking shocked.

'Yes, but, but she was old and had been experimented for years, she died?'

Sam stated puzzled 'yes, but Daniel was able to convince the Tok'ra that once in the sarcophagus would heal her but not affect her, she spawned many more Tok'ra symbiote's, and the free Jaffa were able to carry them until maturity, when they are able to take new hosts.' dreya'c explained

'Wow, wow that's amazing' Daniel intercepted, 'a brand new army of Tok'ra, that, well that really would be something' Daniel smiled.

'And so the question we are all dying to ask?' Vala smiled as she looked at everyone,

she noticed there were two very specific groups, john, Ronan, Elizabeth, and the cute dark guy from Atlantis, the space freak and that stupid, pretty dark girl, were huddled close listening to that well fed big head. Jack2, and that kawaka kac guy were silently watching them, Todd was standing in the corner, looking as he were listening to all the conversations at once. While jack, dreya'c, Sam and Janet who stood, arms linked, herself and Daniel, conversed, it took a moment for her to realize they were all looking at her puzzled by her comment.

'Oh, who's the darling little one?' she smiled and tapped the small child on the nose

'Oh, this is our daughter, she is eighteen months old, we do not have a child in this world?' dreya'c questioned.

'Uhh no' smiled Daniel reaching for her. Dreya'c handed her over willingly.

'What's her name?' Sam asked as she held her hand out, the child grabbed her finger and giggled.

'Charlene-brae oma'c'

'Wow, that's kinda long' jack huffed as he rocked back on his heels. 'Oh I mean compared to the usual' he explained, as Sam looked inquisitively at him.

'Teal'c, Rya'c Brata'c, one name this one's got three.' he grinned.

'According to earth customs, children are given three names, are they not?' dreya'c questioned

'I guess' jack shrugged 'so Charlene?'

'Yes we... Charlene. After Charlie, brae, for Brata'c, and oma after my mother she explained.'

'Oh well, that's, sweet' jack frowned.

'Charlie' Sam elbowed him 'it's beautiful' she grinned widely, as she slyly stole baby Charlie.

'Charley' she whispered gently.

A few moments of small talk went by before jack interrupted with the obvious.

'ahh hate to bust up the reunion party, but does anyone know, what the hell is goin on with Ba'al?' he asked as he put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

'Oh well, yes, I have a theory on that,' Rodney interjected as he overheard the question

'His plan will not succeed' Todd said in a hoarse whisper.

'Are you sure that we are completely comfortable being in the same room as him?' Vala mumbled as she leaned back into Daniel.

Todd continued, 'he has been harvestin...' but he was cut off as some wraith/Jaffa came marching up the hallway and dragged the new arrivals out of the holding cells.

_A/N hope your liking. Please keep reading...and don't forget the reviews. :D_


	5. Chapter 4 He's Baack

_A/N ok so now for revealing the big secret…read on and enjoy._

**Being marched down the corridors of the Hat'ak.**

'How exactly, do we know, that they re Jaffa?' asked Vala, as she looked them up and down. They were dressed in the traditional Jaffa armor, with wraith masks, and wraith stun guns on their hips, but they carried, Jaffa staff weapons.

'Ask one if you can get a look at their tummy' jack teased.

'Eww! You are a disgusting man!' Vala crinkled her nose and spat out her tongue.

As they arrived in the large rather extravagant room, the Jaffa was dismissed.

'General O'Neill' Ba'al smiled, 'it's been some time'

'So it has, I must compliment you, you're an exceptionally hard person to kill. Although you're not really a person, you're a parasite, really -so uhh' O'Neill grinned widely.

Ba'al nodded once at his first prime, a Jaffa who was exceptionally large, with long silky white hair a tattoo that swirled across his left eye and continued down to his neck, and the golden symbol of Ba'al on his forehead. He proceeded to knock jack to his knees.

'Watch it!' jack yelled in pain the knee! He added gesturing towards it, before taking a deep breath and shuddering, composing himself, and returning back to his quirky self.

'You are a formidable enemy ... In fact' Ba'al began

'Do you really have to gloat every time you catch us?' asked jack bluntly.

'I thought we killed the last Ba'al!' added Vala

'Ha you never knew. Did you? I cloned an extra of myself, once I realized that you d began to capture my first ones. And put my locator chip into him, I think even he believed he was I, having you chase him through time was indeed an amusing touch, but still the particulars are not important' he explained 'how would you expect me to be so stupid, to allow my own capture?'

'Look if you gotta gloat, can you at least drop the voice? It makes my ears ring.' jack stated wiping his left ear out with his finger.

'Very well' Ba'al replied as he used his human voice again.

'you and your team has been a constant thorn in my side, for the past ten years, so I thought it was best to escape this galaxy, only you followed me, to the Pegasus galaxy, it was there that I had a wonderful idea, a plan of great ..' his voice dwindled out suppressed by Vala

'Yes yes yes, bleh bleh blah, and yet here we are so can you skip to the part about the great plan and how we fit into it?' she demanded

'Well, my dear Quetesh as...'

He began 'Vala!' she corrected.

'There is more of her remaining in you than you know' he nodded and smiled evilly.

'Maybe, but all the same, I like Vala' she smiled

He nodded 'well as I was saying, I had a wonderful idea; I must say I'm surprised no one thought of it before, but then I guess there never has been.'

'oh get on with it will you, we know what s gonna happen, there's gonna be a bit of bragging, a lot, and I mean a lot of boasting, and a little bit of torture, you know someone might die, hopefully you, but I guess I'll settle for that guy' jack moaned as he pointed to Ba'al's first prime. 'But whatever happens, can we please skip past the gloating?'

Baal patiently waited out jacks complaints before continuing.

'well as you know the Goa'uld have been looking for the ultimate host, for centuries, and it occurred to me that the wraith have no physical reason to ever die, and they have amazing regenerative skills, our powers combined would surely be sufficient to keep even the infamous SG1 at bay.'

'So you plan on taking a wraith as a host?' Carter confirmed oh that s just wrong added jack

'I see no reason why it would not be productive for the both of us' Ba'al replied.

'Honestly, did your mother ever tell you that you're sick in the head?' Vala commented

Ba'al exchanged disapproving looks with her for a moment before continuing

'But you see, I didn't just pick any wraith to take as my host; I believe you know, of a wraith called Todd ...'

_A/N I just had to bring some of the good ol' characters back, so alternate universes are always a good way to do that. Ba'al… =D he was my favorite bad guy that I loved to hate, I guess because he was probably the most human goa'uld they had, and I thought the history between him and Vala could come in handy if I got bored with the serious stuff, I guess him being back comes from the movie continuum when cam expressed his concerns about whether they got all the Ba'al's, and I love the guy so much, that I had to put another one out there. I also like the fact that he comes across dumb and yet he seems to be at one stage the most formidable enemy. He's so smart for a dumb guy, gotta love the man.  
Ever notice in most realities Sam and jack are together, couldn't resist it again. Lol I also wanted to bring dreya'c back, I was kinda sad even though she wasn't a big character, and I wanted to give Teal'c a bigger feature, he always seems to get left out because of his impassiveness. Although I guess that can always work in his favor, drawing attention to him at times when it may be over looked.  
Impassive, my new favorite word, that and irony, thank my house mate StevieLUVSAlex, I m getting into words. Don't you hate the power of influence!_

_Now if you want to read more….you have to review… see the power of persuasion is pretty good too._


	6. Chapter 5 Tourture

_A/N Updated for those who alerted me_

_chelle db  
Dr Jekell  
HAZMOT  
iwrite4fun  
jestlilome  
PatriciaS  
i'd really like some reviews from each of you, before i upload the next chapter..it's just sitting ther on my desktop being lonly ready to go and all youhave to do is review. is that to cheeky? meh, i really love reviews. =D_

_Don't get me wrong, I am a diehard Stargate fan, but sometimes it seems a little too unrealistic, even for a sci-fi I mean these people never take personal time, or get worn out they never had emotional break downs, and I guess we don't really want that because it is a action/adventure series and not a mid day soapy, but I wanted to include some of the stuff, sides to the characters that we don't usually see so enjoy.._

**Torture.**

Back in the holding cell they all sat in silence processing the information,

'I do not believe his plan will succeed' Todd hissed

'Why the hell not' both jacks quickly replied

'It is impossible to combine the wraith and goa'uld DNA' he replied-

'Well those wraith-Jaffa hybrids seem to be imposs-combining well' jack 2 scratched his head.

'They are mindless drones, I am in complete possession of my mind, it would most certainly be far too strong to be controlled by a mere snake. As you so kindly refer to him.' Todd explained.

It hadn't taken long for Daniel to steal baby Charley, he wasn't really interested in the conversation but instead was readily cooing at the baby.

When the Jaffa had arrived back in the cell they called Sam and jack.

Sam hesitantly stepped forward from in between both the jacks knowing there was no point in trying to escape just yet, the time would come, but they needed their opportunity to be timed just right. Jack followed her closely. They were lead down the corridor, to stand in front of Ba'al s overly extravagant throne.

The Jaffa, tightly bound their hands, before they dumped them in the centre of the room and retreated to guard the doors.

General O'Neal and lutenant colonel carter, slumped into the floor,

'Here we go again' jack moaned

'Please not again' she mumbled

'We've been in worse right' he replied optimistically

'Well, not really' she admitted

'Oh c'mon its Ba'al, he's really not that smart' jack commented

'Well he's caught all of us' she replied

'We'll escape, we always'

'Do… not, not always.' she smiled grimly, thinking of her original Janet

'oh c'mon we live in a freakin' sci-fi movie, you know traveling around space, like captain James T Kirk, I mean were on a space ship, for god's sake, the Enterprise' he grinned widely

'So'

'So no one ever really dies in a sci-fi, take Daniel for example'

'True' she smiled, as she, on her knees rocked towards him gently bumping his arm. He grinned again and caught her eye.

'It sure is good to see.' he began as his voice was suppressed by the thunderous voice of a goa'uld.

'The infamous Jack O'Neill' it huskily spoke

'One of many' he joked, 'and who might you be?' jack nodded

'I my friend,' he began as he stepped closer to jack leaning in,

'I am Klorell; of course I have procured a new body, since we last met, much stronger than your pathetic friend.'

'Well that's nice for ya' jack shifted of his knee, which had started aching. 'How's it working out then?'

'Yes jack it is nice' he lowered his voice as he lent into jacks face.

'Weird' jack choked out Sam giggled a little before he finished 'personal space issues' jack mumbled as Klorell stepped back and signaled for the Jaffa wraith to come.

'Ahh, the wondrous cow proddy thing, gotta love them' he smiled nervously.

Klorell laughed his muffled laugh before, changing his composure to a blank stare and thrusting it into jack's chest.

Jack screamed in pain, light filtering out through his mouth and eyes.

Sam flinched to herself, trying to take in deep breaths hoping to remain calm.

'Ooowww!' jack complained as Klorell pulled it out of him.

'Now I have your attention, I will ask you once and once only, what is the dialing sequence for the planet you call your alpha site?' he demanded

'Alpha site?' jack questioned dryly before Klorell thrust it in him again.

'Klorell you are eager, my young apprentice' Ba'al smiled as he entered the room taking the cattle proddy thing as jack had so affectingly named it, from Chlorella's hands.

'Ahh my friends so here we are yet again' he smiled to them both

'I trust you are finding your quarters accommodating' he laughed softly at his joke 'it has been sometime since your last visit'

'Oh, what do you want I'm tired of your constant...? Constant ...' he looked at Sam for the end of the sentence

'Droning' she interjected

'Yeah, constant droning, just get it over with.'

'Well, I was small sighted. I wanted to take over this galaxy, but every time I tried, my efforts were thawed by the Tau'ri team SG1,'

'That's us!' jack smiled sarcastically

'So I have decided to broaden my ... Ambitions, from the galaxy, to the uhh universe' Ba'al explained

'What makes you think that if you can't even take over earth that you could possibly take over the universe?' jack asked sarcastically

Ba'al ignored the question and continued 'now, I need information, but, as I have tortured you before I am aware you will not give me what I need to know'

'think that's gonna change?' jack smiled

'Yes, I believe so, a woman, a far weaker vessel, perhaps in time she will trade information for your life' Ba'al noted haughtily as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Ba'al allowed Klorell to oversee the torture of General Jack. O'Neal, hoping he would extract the information with minimal effort on Ba'al's part.

'Ooh starting with the cow proddy thing?' jack teased, before being jerked into a painful reality. As Klorell thrust it into him.

Composing himself he began, 'ever notice how my face lights up when I see you?' as he flashed a counterfeit smile, referring to the light that protruded out of his eyes and mouth moments earlier, he desperately tried to lighten the mood for Carter's sake at least.

_A/N Todd was mentioned, ah Todd what evil demise could I think up for him to bestow upon the earthlings. None actually, I think my favorite Atlantis episode must've been common ground when we first met Todd, I guess I like the idea of no matter how bad something is there's always something good in it, actually no that sounds a little naive, maybe the good and bad aren't so different, Yeahp that's the moral of the storey. I guess I liked the episodes where he worked with the team, although he always seemed to screw it up afterwards, I always wanted to see him not screw it up I guess.  
Anyway...have fun feeling sorry for jack and sam._

_And don't forget to review please.=D  
_


	7. Chapter 6 Loosing jack

_and so for more jack painfulness._

**Loosing jack**

As the hours slowly passed jack s humor was lost, as he was tortured in front of Sam's eyes, he was chained and whipped, beaten, prodded, poked and electrified, before Klorell decided to make good use of Ba'al s gravity wall, dropping acid, knives and hot coals into jacks tender body, as Sam helplessly watched, she began shrieking in pain, tears rolling down her face, pleading for his freedom.. Jack screamed out in agony as the acid burnt through his body.

After jack had been killed and brought back from the sarcophagus half a dozen times, Sam began to start begging for his life.

'Please, please, stop!' Sam hollered, crawling across the floor to Klorell.

'Are you willing to give me the address?' Klorell asked smugly

'No, Sam, don t' jack moaned as the acid burnt visible holes in his arm.

Sam hardened her jaw and looked back at jack, Klorell smiled widely as he held up another knife,

'Sam!' he mimicked jack as he released the knife and it shot into jack's skull.

Sam hung her head, secretly grateful that, it was one of the quicker deaths jack had experienced today.

The Jaffa stepped forward and carried him off to the sarcophagus again. She slumped on the floor, sobbing as she lay, knees tucked into her chest, hands tied behind her back. Tears running down her nose, choking her almost.  
Within minutes jack was returned again, Sam heard the footsteps but didn't want to look.

Klorell noticed her hiding her face, and hastily approached her pulling her up by her hair.

'Look! Look at what you're doing!' he demanded 'you can stop this, all you have to do is give me one little address!' he demanded.

Sam hardened her face once again as she looked sideward's at Klorell, her face filled with hate, as one of the Jaffa thrust jacks cow proddy thing in him repeatedly.

Jack continued to scream as an enormous ache tore through Sam s chest, clawing her from the inside out. She begged Klorell to stop, but he continued gleefully, hoping she would give him the knowledge he sought.

'Please stop! Please, I'll tell you anything, just don t hurt him anymore!' she sobbed between breaths.

'No! Sam no!' jack yelled as he shot her a look almost repulsed by her giving up, at that moment she realized she couldn't do it.

Well Klorell waited Sam simply hung her head and moaned, agonizing before she mumbled her answer. No eventually jack was once again killed, only to start the torturous procedure again. There were many more times when she almost gave in, but jack would convince her to hold out, telling her they'd kill him anyway,

'Please, just let him die?' she begged as her tear filled blue eyes looked up at Klorell

'And tell me why would I do that, when you are so close to telling me.' Klorell began

'I won't, I can't' she sobbed

Klorell nodded and his first prime, who slashed three of jacks left fingers clean of his hand. Jack gripped his hand and tried pointlessly to muffle a painful shriek.

'No! God no please, take me but just don't hurt him anymore' she begged.

Her begging was rewarded by dozens of small cuts being sprawled across jack's body, leaving him to bleed slowly.

'Kill him, just kill him now' she demanded.

She howled painfully, and after her efforts to convince Klorell to kill him quickly went unrecognized she decided not to watch it anymore. As she looked away Klorell snatched her head, standing behind her holding her head, he demanded that she watched, But instead she stared only at his eyes and not at his body, not at the blood or gaping wounds, she hoped only to give him strength, wanting to will him peace. Finally the last of his blood drained, and his last breath fell out of him.

It was at least half an hour that jack was gone, she'd almost fallen unconscious when he'd returned, once again she sat up slowly feeling cold, probably with shock, she continued to focus on his eyes. Something was different as she stared into his eyes, she couldn't place it, maybe the sarcophagus had already changed him, he must've been in it at least fifteen times already, but that didn't seem to be it, it didn't matter, he was her jack, and so as she blinked through the tears, and offered the remaining of her strength, and so after what must've been at least twelve hours of unrelenting torture, she hoped he would understand what she was about to do, maybe if she gave them even one piece of information, perhaps, they would grant him one last death, or perhaps let her trade places with him. She swallowed hard,

'Klorell, please' she began emotionlessly keeping her eyes on jack.

He instantly recognized her intention, his eyes squinted not from the pain this time but urgently trying to convey the importance of her silence, Ba'al obviously needed this information, and so it was one life in place of not just our planet, or a galaxy but one life for a universe. And he hoped she would be strong enough, but he couldn't suppress the urge to cry out as one of the wraith Jaffa fed of him, stealing what appeared to be ten years or so. Pain rippled across Sam's face, until eventually Klorell bent over him tracing the dagger over his body leaving deep cuts, Sam finally forced her mouth open just as Ba'al finally entered.

'Enough Klorell' he demanded 'you may take your leave now'

Klorell nodded as he lunged the dagger into jack's stomach, he then stood and left the room as he wiped jacks blood on his robe.

'It has become obvious you will not give me the information' I seek Ba'al frowned at Sam.

He didn't know that she would've gladly given him anything he asked for if he'd just stop hurting jack, she would've opened her mouth and told him everything were it not for her throat choking up.

Ba'al turned the gravitational machine off and left them alone as jack fell to the ground, Sam crawled over to him, her hands still secured tightly behind her back, tears staining her hardened face.

'Jack' she almost rethought calling him sir but then realized shed been screaming jack all afternoon, so she didn't bother.

'Sam' he coughed blood,

'Jack, please?' she sobbed as she leant her head over his chest

With great effort he pulled his arm up to place it on her head.

'Sam' he whispered jack I'm sorry, I wanted to I know he entangled his fingers through her hair.

'Hey, you've been asking me to die all day' he choked a small laugh,

'That's not funny' she drew deep breaths trying desperately not to cry.

'T, ok Sam, I love you' he smiled pulling her face closer to his,

'I love you too' she agreed as her lips rested on his fore head.

'Always have, Sammy, always will' he puffed as he drew his final breath.

'Jack?' she instantly realized, the person lying beside her, wasn't her jack, she smiled in relief although the pain didn't lessen with the knowledge that her jack was waiting for her. She was overwhelmed with not only love but also respect, this jack had offered his life, loving her enough, or at least her other self, to give his life, hoping to leave her the jack that she knew, the jack that she loved, she gently kissed his lips, sobbed and fell upon his chest.

'I'll always love you sir' she cried hysterically.

She laid there for a few moments before the Jaffa came in and dragged the cold shaking, crying Sam who could hardly walk back towards the cells.

_A/N about Klorell, when lord Zuppzchna left with him, was the episode called triad? Oh well anyway after the tollan had removed him, we never found out what happened, I guess I just liked the history there and wanted to chuck him in.  
I always imagined Sam breaking if she'd been there the first time Ba'al tortured jack, ok so it was a complete retake of that episode, but it was fun right. I always wanted the to do the whole I love you simply just because one of them was dying, originally this was going to be her jack, but then I didn't wanna complicate it too much and if I kept the alternate reality jack and killed ours the new one would have to many issues, so at last minute I turned him into alternate reality, jack. Hope it wasn't too confusing, I wrote this chapter really late._


	8. Chapter 7 Saving Sam

_A/N hope your enjoying it still._

**Saving Sam**

Sam vaguely heard the chatter of her friends as they approached. Although she was pretty sure it wasn't her General O'Neal that had died she was still overcome by grief, hardly able to make her legs move, her world seemed to be spinning, as they entered the room she looked up at her jack, at that moment she knew she had to do something, if she didn't her O'Neal and her friends would most probably be killed in the same way.

In that single moment Sam realized that she absolutely had to do something. Suddenly a determined look grew across her face, she pushed her feet down on the ground, and as the force field was dropped she pushed one of her escorts into the wall, instantly the rest of the people in the cell assisted with the plan, between Ronon and Todd there wasn't much left for anyone else to do. Within moments the two guards had been overpowered; Ronon had stolen their weapons and lead the way to the storage room, closely followed by Rodney, Jenifer, Daniel and Vala. Where he suspected that their gear was stored. John led everyone else and headed towards the ring transporters where they would meet Ronon s group.

Everyone that is apart from Sam who had collapsed on the floor sobbing, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, her and jack were supposed to follow johns team, but jack couldn't get her to move, Kowalski had noticed and stood guard at the door while jack tried to get Sam to respond.

'Sam, c'mon Sam' he demanded, and with no response he bent down beside her and tried pulling her up, 'Sam, we have to move now!' he demanded. As he tried moving her,

She responded by shrugging him off and continued her silent crying.

He'd never seen her respond like this in all the time that he'd known her, except for maybe after Jolinar had died, but even then this was so much worse, he wanted to ask her what happened and offer her comfort, but there was no time. There was never time.

'Lutenant Colonel Carter, I order you to get your butt moving!' he bellowed again with no response.

'What's goin on jack, can't you carry her?' Kowalski questioned impatiently no,

'She's never done this before' jack replied worriedly

'Well we need to go now' he added

'Ok' jack frustrated replied before turning his attention to Sam, who was now babbling incoherently. He pried her hands away from her face still with no reaction, just an empty stare from her tear streaked face. He pressed his lips into a tight line as he slapped her face

'Sam, I don t know what happened in there but I need you here now ok' he demanded.

Holding her face in his palms he gently shook her 'we need to move now' he added firmly.

She pulled away before shaking her head.

'Sam?' he questioned

'Sir. Sorry, I... I. you?' she stumbled as she became aware of her surroundings again

'Good, carter let's move he pulled her to her feet.' As he did so she fell in to a quick embrace, he returned it before pulling her by the hand.

'bout time' Kowalski commented as he followed them down the hall.

Jack quickly navigated his way through the halls, almost running into Ronon, who was carrying three back packs full of supplies, he quickly threw one at jack who strapped it on, before he passed some of the weapons down to Sam and Kowalski.  
As they continued they heard an alarm, they followed jack diligently as he ran towards the transporters, holding onto Sam's hand, who was still looking rather lost.

As they arrived at their last corner, jack fell back, and Daniel headed forward scouting the area before they continued, it seemed clear, so he ushered them forward, Rodney was over at the control panel almost instantly as jack pushed Sam, Jenifer Daniel and Vala into the rings, here jack forced Sam s hand into Daniels,

'Jack' he questioned she's in shock or something Daniel smiled absentmindedly as he looked at Sam, squeezing her hand

'Ok, I've got her jack' he confirmed.

As jack stepped back they were beamed down.

The second group ran into the room, with worried looks on their faces, jack quickly ushered Dreya'c, Janet, Teyla and Aiden in the centre of the rings, Ronon loaded them up with weapons, as they stepped in the circles a bunch of Jaffa ran in the room holding up zat s.  
get it moving jack commanded.

Rodney pushed the appropriate buttons as they were transported down.

The room was transformed into a battle field as zat s staff weapons and gun blasts filled it, although these new wraith/Jaffa hybrids were the perfect combination for a warrior, they hadn't received allot of training and with the expertise of Todd and Ronan, they had been slaughtered rather quickly.

'ok MacKay let's get goin' john yelled as he turned to the rings, closely followed by Ronan jack and Todd, Kowalski stood by MacKay on guard, as he expected, more guards approached as they ran for the rings, Rodney stepped in, as Kowalski was hit by two zat blasts simultaneously, jack quickly lifted his weapon and shot at the hybrids, but to no avail, it was too late, Charles dropped dead on the ground in an instant. And before jack got a decent chance to take the hybrids out, they were transported down to the ground, where Daniel was waiting beneath the ship.

'ok hurry' Daniel demanded, receiving a bunch of how stupid are you looks, he smiled brazenly ok obvious he muttered while he lead the way to the tree line as some hybrids were transported down, immediately shooting at them.

_A/N wanted to dwell on Sam being a mental wreck for a while, they all have their moments, Daniel has had a few when share s or Sarah went missing, although Daniel is more emotional in general, I guess that s why he s my favorite, Teal c also had his moments when Rya'c was brainwashed, and he found out that dreya'c had remarried, also when he shared his symbiote with Brata'c and when he traded it in for triton in, actually he loses it often doesn't he, never noticed before. Oh well,  
Jack also showed his venerable-ness in the episode with the blue crystals who eventually took on Charlie's appearance and the original Stargate movie I guess, he also revealed a bit more of his inner pain when the replicator s probed his mind.  
Sam on the other hand is a good little soldier and her moments never seem to last more than a day, like her break up with Pete, or orlin and a few replicator probing, I guess the big moments where when Jolinar and her dad died and when jack got lost off world with Harry, I guess I liked those episodes and her being the girl should by right be more emotional, I dunno I guess I just wanted to explore that._

_Please review if you want more._


	9. Chapter 8 Escape

_A/N Back on P4X-659 the Alpha site._

Carson and Teal'c arrived through the gate, awaiting their friends, but rather than it spitting their friends through, the gate just shut off.  
Instantly they found the commanding officer, who was deeply engaged in a game of canasta, trying desperately to explain the rules to Martouf.

'General, I need to speak to you, it is a matter of upmost urgency' Teal'c bellowed as he entered the tent.

'Ok what s wrong Teal'c?' asked the general.'

'I regret to inform you that my team has been captured' Teal'c began.

'And the base has been Carson' added pausing, not sure what word to use,

'Seized' Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Within a few minutes he'd explained everything and a rescue mission was being planned.

'Father' Rya'c greeted Teal'c with the traditional grasping of the arm,

'My son' Teal'c smiled warmly

'tek-mat tae master Brata'c' Teal'c smiled turning his attention to Brata'c,

'Yes tek-mat tae old friend.' Brata'c replied warmly.

'I am to accompany you father, to rescue the people of the Tau'ri.' Rya'c explained

'Actually Teal'c won't be going with you on this mission' the general interrupted

'But general, I believe I will be of assistance' Teal'c argued.

'Yes, but you and Carson are the only two that has been on the earth base since, since the-the incident, so we need your Intel here' the general explained.

Martouf instantly assembled a team, consisting of himself, Jacob, Rya'c and Malak. Along with another SG team.

Inside of an hour, they were well on their way to P3X-888 in a Hat'ak ship.

Sg1SG1SG1SG1SG1Sg1SG1SG1SG1

Fourteen hours later, they arrived cloaked above the planet, as the teams geared up; Jacob navigated their way towards the gate. He was sick with worry for his daughter, and although Selmak tried to send calming waves through his body he was still anxious. Upon their arrival, he saw the hybrids that Teal'c had described in a fire fight with whom he could only assume to be his people.

He began firing at them before calling Martouf to pilot the Hat'ak. As soon as enough of the hybrids had been taken out he was transported along with the SG team and Rya'c. They instantly headed for the tree line. Mother? Rya'c questioned at the sight of her. She silently pulled him into her arms.

'Sam' Jacob said sounding rather concerned, usually she would be in the front row of defense, but instead she was sitting her back towards the battle field, arms wrapped around her knees and visibly shaking, jack was kneeling just in front of her, one arm wrapped around her pulling her into his lower chest, and his other arm holding the zat firing at the enemy.

with no response he looked to jack for the answer to his questions 'jack what happened to her, is she hurt?' he asked as her ran to her side.

'I don t know, she's not hurt, I think its severe shock' he replied as he pushed her into Jacobs arms.

'From what?'

'Dunno' jack huffed as he dodged a staff weapon blast.

'It's ok, kid, daddy's here now' he pulled her into his chest.

'Who are all these people jack?' he asked, as Daniel arrived,

'How's she doin? Daniel asked.

'Not to good' jack answered,

'We don t have room for all of you' Jacob added, thinking aloud.

'Cant we squeeze in?' jack asked desperately.

'Nope it was gonna be a tight squeeze anyway' Jacob replied. 'Now they're here too' he nodded towards john and Rodney who were crouching a little further up.

'P3X-974' Daniel added vaguely

'Daniel?' jack questioned

'Cimmeria' he explained

'Thor's hammer?' jack questioned.

'The gou'ald can't go there. We can gate to the alpha site once we're there, so that they can't follow us.' Daniel continued.

'Ok well it's worth a try, I suppose, but you Rya'c and dreya'c are gonna have to go back on the Hat'ak it's not safe for you in Cimmeria.' jack explained as he watched Sam anxiously

.  
'Ok' Daniel smiled as he began passing the message down the line.

Rya'c got on the radio, explaining the plans to Malek. Within moments the plan was in action.  
'I'm coming with Sam' Jacob stated as he followed jack.

The Hat'ak ship blasted the last of the hybrids, they all made a run for it, Daniel ran and dialed the gate to Cimmeria, he watched as everyone started running through the gate, the Hat'ak ship maneuvered ready to pick up dreya'c and Rya'c who now carried little charley, more hybrids were being beamed down and the fire fight began again.

The Atlantis team got through the gate first except for Rodney who tripped before Todd ran past picking him up along the way. Eventually Sam and jack stepped through the gate simultaneously with Daniel Vala Todd and Rodney.

Aboard the Hat'ak

The rings disappeared; Malek was already awaiting them, instantly dreya'c fell to the floor,

'Whoa' Martouf yelled as he saw a great flash of light.

'What?' replied Malek as he ran to dreya'c's side?

'A blast just hit the gate.' immediately cloaking the ship he headed off into space.

'What happened?' asked Malek

'I believe she was hit by an enemy blast' Rya'c explained as he put baby charley down. And rushed to her side. Her breathing was extremely shallow.

Malak partially rolled her over, seeing the huge burnt hole in her lower back he gently lowered her, before shaking his head at Rya'c.

'Mother!' Rya'c cried as he shook her gently but it was too late, she reached up and laid her hand on his cheek, taking her final breath she muttered something incoherent and closed her eyes, drifting off into her eternal sleep.

He'd already lost his mother once, he didn't understand how she was here, but it was definitely her. And he couldn't bare losing her again.  
He spent the next few minutes by her side, mourning her death, before Malek moved her into another room.

Martouf entered hyperspace and headed back to the alpha site. Rya'c sat in the corner and held the new addition to his family.

_A/N Of course I wanted Sam to explore the emotional breakdown thing, but at that one moment that it really mattered she pulled it together with all the strength she could muster even for a short moment.  
I guess I kinda get the feeling of absolute pain, and those moments that hit you in waves of complete determination, when it counts, in between the parts where you're a babbling mess, maybe I'm masochistic, but I wanted to see a little bit of real life in Sam.  
The moment when jack passed Sam to Daniel was meant to be bigger, I really wanted to emphasize the explicit trust the team placed in each other, but it didn't seem to fit in when I tried to make it bigger. Oh well imagine away. I know in the show Teal c would've insisted on joining the rescue team, but I didn't allow that, because I wanted his reunion with dreya'c and his new daughter to be big, and it wouldn't have been if I had done in the middle of a battle scene. I didn't originally plan to kill her straight up.  
Jacob, yes I know he died, but here he's come from another reality a few months ago, Sam and the team have prior knowledge to this as he visited a short while ago, but I didn't wanna overdo it all at once so I'll mention it later sometime._


	10. Chapter 9 Building Tents

_A/N yes much fun, I liked doing this, I actually started with this chapter first, I wanted Sam to clear her head a little hear but leave room for her to slip back into her little panic thing. I had to chuck Daniel and Vala on the planet because I think they're hilarious and although I will be jumping back and forth, I'll be spending more time on the planet than anywhere else._

**New surroundings.**

They'd been laying on the cold ground for hours, Sam slowly awoke, her head still fuzzy, and now aching, She tried to move, but her body replied with shooting pains down her back, she blinked, trying to clear her blurry sight, it was green, the grass was green, she slowly inched her neck to the left, once she moved it enough she knew the pain would lessen, trees, she saw trees, and birds, she could hear them in the distance, that s good, life sighs are good Suddenly the visions of jack being tortured replayed in her mind, she began shivering, she squeezed her eyes shut, remembering how dazed she had been in the minutes after that, it was embarrassing, she couldn't allow that to happen again, she was a soldier, and had to be strong, she knew as well as anyone, that both her own and her team mates lives depended on her keeping a level head.  
She inched her head slowly to the left, there was Daniel on his stomach, with his arm wrapped around Vala's waist, Vala shifted, her leg twitched, and there was Todd sprawled alongside her, hand on her chest, she didn't appear to be fed on.

Sam inched her head further left, there was Rodney, curled up in the fetal position, and to the left of him, Jacob, her dad, already, beginning to sit up, holding his head.

The arm around her neck tightened, it must've been jack, she smiled, he'd, covered her to protect her,

'Dad' she choked

'Sam' Selmak replied in his husky voice

'Are you ok?' she asked as the arm tightened yet again, she pinched it and jack loosened his hold on her.

'Jacob is hurt, but I believe I can heal him, I will need some time though.' Selmak winced

'Ok, look after him' Sam moaned. As he lay back down

'Sam?' jack whispered groggily,

'Sir? You ok?' she asked

'No!' he snapped 'can-can you move?' she questioned.

'Yes why?'

'You're on top of me and you're hurting me'

'I feel like I laid in a bed of razors' he commented as he rolled of her and moaned in agony as he hit the ground.

Sam slowly felt the blood rushing through her body, she began moving again,

Then she heard Vala scream, 'oh my, oh my-my god, oh my god, arghh, oh my god, my god she screamed' while hyperventilating.

'Get of me, get of me, danieelll! Get it of meeee!' she continued as Todd jumped to his feet with a startled yell.

Sam was looking around they had rescued a little, but not much, the few back packs of supplies and the weapons they'd each carried.. Sam was thinking logically again, now kneeling on her knees, as Vala had spent the last two minutes screaming at Todd about whether he was trying to feed on her or not, she'd assessed the situation, they were alone, there was no DHD, and knowing they hadn't managed to bring a Naquda generator they seemed to be stranded, but the planet, seemed livable, and they had some tents, they could last several weeks on the rations, Jack, was wining and tugging on her vest by now,

'Sir?' she looked down at him.

'owwchies' he whined pointing, to his back.

Sam rolled him over 'staff weapon,' she informed him as she inspected his shoulder, 'it's clean, we can patch that up sir' she encouraged.  
By now Todd, was yelling, and throwing his arms in the air.  
Todd! Can you be quiet! Rodney moaned, Sam hadn't seen him awaken, but there he was headache, it's ok, he didn't eat you, or whatever, so shush! He demanded.

Todd huffed and walked towards the Stargate.

'ouch!' Rodney whined as he held the back of his neck

'You ok MacKay?' Sam asked

'No, I mean yes, I guess something always hurts, I'll survive, to save the universe another day, I suppose' he replied under sufferance, in truth he was fine but he would've liked to whine about it, only he was momentarily distracted by the gate.

Vala was trying to wake Daniel, slowly he shifted.

Rodney, was inspecting the gate, it didn't look as if it had been used in a while.

Several hours later Sam had finished patching everyone up, Selmak had finished his work, and Jacob had awoken. Vala and for the most part Daniel had made camp, there were four tents, they had positioned them in a row, and built a fire, and started boiling some tea. Rodney had spent his time working on the gate, looking for some sign of the DHD, or an alternate power sauce. And investing a lot of energy clearing out what little was left of the rations, namely the power bars, Taking into account Rodney s appetite, Sam decide to limit the rations, so that they would last the few weeks that she had hoped for rather than a few days.

The night approached quickly and they found themselves arguing over who slept in which tent.

'I think I need a man's protection' Vala winked at Daniel,

'Yes, yes, I like that idea, Sam?' Rodney smiled.

'Oh, I've, I've, uhh no' Sam stumbled

'Well I don t care, I got the end one,' jack smiled knowing Sam had already stored some of her gear in it.  
'Well, where's he sleeping?' Vala asked as she pointed to Todd,  
'it's ok, he's got his own tent' Jacob explained

'Are you sure?' she asked

'Yeeeesssss' replied jack as he headed off to his tent. He heard them continue to argue.

Daniel was doing a lot of mediating, jack could definitely hear that, Daniel was always the peacemaker; jack ignored the commotion, sitting down and continuing his book, something with a long title, about Einstein s theory of relativity.

It was a big book, but jack was always trying to understand the conversations that Sam would try to initiate, granted he was a lot smarter than he pretended; he often acted dumb just so that, he could have her undivided attention, for however long she explained whatever it was to him. But all the same it was nice to know what she was on about.

Suddenly Sam appeared in the doorway of the tent

'Getting your stuff carter?' jack mumbled

'No sir' she huffed

'Huh?' he didn't understand

'I'm moving in' she grinned widely.

'Oh good ... OH GOOD' he smiled, as the recognition hit him

'Thought you'd bunk in with Vala or Jake' he replied

'No Vala won't be separated from Daniel'

'like that'd kill her'

He intercepted

'Both of them' she added, as they both chuckled

'Jacob?' jack asked

'Rodney doesn't wanna stay with you' she rolled her eyes

'Me? What s wrong with me?' he sounded offended

'He's scared of you'

'Why?'

'The whole macho bravado, thing, its intimidating'

'Really? Am I?'

'No'

'What am I then?' he asked mischievously

'Endearing' she hesitated

'Really?' he asked

'No, but there s worse on this planet, that I could bunk in with' she attempted a conversation change

'Like?'

'Rodney' she grimaced

'Ha, well that works out well' jack mumbled as he rolled over. With a large grin spread across his face.

Sam began rolling her sleeping bag out,

'It worked' Jack chuckled trying to suppress his excitement knowing, he would be spending the next however long sleeping barley two inches away from her.

'What?' she asked, self consciously

Jack never answered her, she spent the next ten minutes, unpacking, sorting through her back pack, laying out her personal items at the head of her sleeping bag, as jack had already done.

She sat down and began her meditation for the day.

Jack rolled over casually, avoiding leaning on his shoulder, he propped himself up and smiled

'Hey, watcha doin? Kel-no-reem-ing?' he asked

'Yeah, well no, I'm meditating, it helps' she said softly.

Jack took a moment to look at her, 'helps with what?' he finally asked

'Huh?'

'You said it helps, with what?'

'Um, just getting all your thoughts into order, you know, working things out' she began stumbling

'Yeahp, I know' he smiled still staring at her.

She opened her eyes and stared back

'Dinners ready!' Vala's beaming smile had suddenly popped into the tent

'Thanks Vala' jack flickered her a fake smile.  
'Ha! I interrupted something, didn't I? Ha! I did' she squealed excitedly 'Daniel, Daniel' she ran off into the distance.

_A/N ahh, you say...it finally gets good. Lol, ok I just like this and the next chapter. You know what to do if you want it… hit that pretty little review button._


	11. Chapter 10 Food

_A/N yes yes second part to my favorite chapter. Enjoy._

They began climbing out of the tent, jack first followed by Sam, he stood slowly, very conscious of his shoulder. They began walking towards the fire where their team mates stood.

'Carter' jack grabbed her arm.

'Sir' she said, as her heart pounded He had both hands in his pockets and rocked back on the balls of his feet. Looking nervous.

They stood there in a silence for a few moments, it wasn't uncomfortable just silent, everyone else seemed to drown out of existence for a single moment.

'It's ok sir, I know' she smiled and turned towards the others.

Rodney was already complaining about the food, and the cold, and his neck, and... And, and. Just like Rodney, he d always find something to complain about.

Sam smiled to herself, it reminded her of those tortures six hours they spent trapped inside the genii mining box, with Dr. Keller, obliviously he was stressing, Rodney liked to fix everything straight away; maybe he needed some cheering up.

'Steve Corell or Stephen Cobear?' she smiled to him

'Cobear but I'd take john Stewart' he smiled absently 'thanks Sam'

It had become a running joke since that mission, something she could at least get a quick chuckle from.

'So what's for dinner?' Sam asked as she swung her hands together.

'Rations' Daniel replied cheerily

'I'm starving' jack noted.

'Talk about it' Rodney winged.

'I grow tired of your incessant whining' Todd grumbled

'Well as long YOU'RE not hungry, I suppose' Rodney mumbled

'I assure you I am not,' Todd smiled showing his teeth.

The night passed rather quickly, it was a cold planet so everyone had huddled close to the fire for the warmth, eventually though they packed the array of rations back into the tents and retired for the night.

The tents had been laid out in a row

Tent A being Todd s,

Tent B being Rodney and Jacobs,

Tent C, Daniel and Vala's was slightly on an angle because Vala insisted hers be different from the rest.

And tent D, Jack and Sam s slightly further towards tent E,

E for equipment, they were going to use it for storage.

Inside tent C

Daniel had been in the tent for a while, as vala entered she smiled widely at him, laying sideways in his sleeping bag, propped up on his elbow holding a book and squinting as he read it under the light of the torch.

'Hello darling' Vala whispered seductively.

Daniel flickered his eyes up at her and made a grunting sound as he continued reading his book.

Vala pranced over to her back pack and searched for something to wear as a night gown, but finding nothing, she sighed loudly as she turned around.

'Oh, well nothing to wear' she smiled mischievously, Daniel could hear the slight giggle in her voice,

'Oh god' he replied as he shuffled himself to lay facing away from her.

Vala continued to get undressed before climbing into her sleeping bag; she shambled down as Daniels torch turned off.

'Ooh how romantic' she smiled.

'Vala!' Daniel grumbled as he rewound the torch

'What's that?' she asked as he wound it

'Oh new kinetic torches' he smiled

'Kinetic?' she asked

'Yeahp you wind it and it recharges,'

'Better than always running out of battery right.' she agreed, still with a seductive undertone.

He slammed his book shut 'good night Vala'

'Oh okay, goodnight Daniel' she said sadly.

He sunk into his pillow as he felt her move a little closer,

'Vala, watcha doin?' he asked abruptly.

'Snuggling'

'Snuggling?' he accused

'I'm scared?' she looked up at him with her poppy eyes.

'Get on your side of the tent now' Vala he whispered patiently.

'Ok' she squirmed to her side with a huff as silence fell upon them,

'But there's a big bad wraith out there'

'VALA!'

'Goodnight' she moaned

A few moments later she heard the booming voice of selmac 'will you stop whining and shut up!' Selmack's voice echoed.

'I'm sorry I was just thinking perhaps we could rig a Naquda generator, if we can find a...' Rodney began as he paced back and forth in the tent.

'Rodney, sit!' Selmak continued, as he bent his head down.

'Sorry, Rodney, it's usually Selmak with the patience' Jacob laughed

'Oh, that's just really weird' Rodney shivered 'really weird'

'Goodnight Rodney' Jacob moaned as he pulled the sleeping bag over his head.

It took ages for Rodney to stop shuffling around, as Jacob drifted into sleep, he heard footsteps sludge past. It sounded light and deliberate, probably Todd's.

Todd was worried, he walked around wide-eyed, thinking about the last time he fed, it was three days ago, well that gave lutenant general carter and Dr. MacKay a few weeks to figure a way of this planet. At least.

it was a good planet, had they been on a warmer planet he would've been uncomfortable, the wraith being descendants from bugs, were slightly more accustomed to the cold weather, and the colder it was for him the longer he could go in between feeds, so maybe he could stretch it out for another three weeks before he would need nourishment. That was plenty of time to figure a way off this planet,

Todd smiled at Sam as she passed him heading to her tent.

'Hey' Sam whispered as she entered the tent,

Jack may have been asleep, he was laying on his stomach, an uncomfortable position for him, he favored sleeping on his back but with the newly formed wound, that would be difficult

'Hmm' he grunted back

'How's your shoulder sir?' she asked compassionately.

'Sore'

'Here' she gestured as she held up two tablets.

'What's that?' he questioned

'Tylenol'

'Got anything stronger?'

'Sorry sir' she smiled

'Morphine?' he hoped

'c'mon, pop it under your tongue and let it dissolve' she explained

He lifted his head and made no attempt to take the tablets out of her hand but instead just hung his mouth open, Sam smiled warily before dropping the tablets in his mouth, he dropped his face into his pillow.

'Tastes yuk' he winged beneath the muffled sound of the pillow.

'I know' she patted the back of his head as she passed him a canteen of water.

'Thanks' he mumble as he lifted his head, this time holding the canteen with his own hand.

'Goodnight sir' she scrambled into her own bed,

'Night carter' he snuggled down and drifted off to sleep.

Eleven hours earlier on P3X-974 Cimmeria.

John and Teyla emerged through the gate on Cimmeria, closely followed by Ronon.  
'Where's the others?' john questioned suspiciously as the gate cut out

'I do not know' Teyla admitted worriedly

'MacKay was like two feet behind me' Ronon commented

'Teyla dial the alpha site' john urged.

She dialed the gate and they steeped through.

_A/NI of course had to stick the couples in the tent, and then have Sam try desperately to come up with a viable excuse, but, I m planning on making it months before any of them get together so I thought the tension would be fun.  
I also wanted some banter between Rodney and the others, he being the most annoying character had to cause problems, although Sam s time in Atlantis proved she can tolerate him, still I wanted to get something going between them.  
Todd is the outsider, not just because he s a wraith but also because he s from Atlantis, but I do want to get something happening with Daniel and him, seeing as Daniel has this incredible understanding and compassion, I just thought it would be fun._


	12. Chapter 11 Apologies

Ok I want to sincerely apologize for the length of time between my uploads, I was moving around for a while, but now I'm all back to normal and shall update weekly at least. Currently I am only working on 6 fanfics now, so I should be able to keep on top of them.

Also I now have a blog, I'd love it if you subscribed, you can find the link on my profile page.

Once again sorry for the big gap, but I'll have a new chapter up within 2-3 days, I promise.


End file.
